The Suite Life: Honor Class
by PotatoJerk
Summary: Cody, Bailey, Zack and London were transferred to the epically mysterious Honors class. USUK for Hetalia Lovers, Zack and some-unnamed-girl, Cody and Bailey, and  possily  London and some-unnamed-guy. Ancient!Teachers included and a few OCs .
1. Prologue

The man at the front of the class was not normal. He was wearing a button up shirt and a suit jacket with no tie.

_**This guy's trouble... **_I thought.

I wondered who this man, standing next to our teacher, thought he was. Obviously not a teacher... Unless...

The man's voice was accented sharply with Italian and was loud enough to be heard over the restless class, "Yo!"

The classroom became eerily silent.

"I need two students, Ms. Bailey Pickett and Mr. Cody Martin. You're being transferred to the honors class."

_**We have an honors class?**_

"Also; Mr. Zachary Martin and Ms. London Tipton, due to a request by Ms. London to be removed from Ms. Tutweiller's class, you have been moved to a different class. Unfortunately, the teacher jumped overboard, so you'll also be in the honor's class."

He smiled and suddenly I was thinking about Rome... strange...

"Enjoy your last day in the normal class. Tomorrow at 7:30 I expect to see all four of you in the honor's hallway," He smiled at the teacher, "Ciao, Emma," he said, winking.


	2. Zack 7:30

7:30... A godawful time to be awake. I hated waking up in the morning and 7:30 was almost 2 hours before I was used to. I had followed my brother and his on-again/off-again girlfriend, to the Honors Hallway and I was glad to find that there was a guy that acted just like me and another who acted just like Cody.

"Shut up about my name, Twat! I'll have you know that I was named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!" said the teen who was acting (sort of like) Cody.

"AND? Arthur's a lame name! I think that Artie is a much more awesome name!" Said the teen he was yelling at.

"Y' n'd t' c'lm d'wn..." said a tall teen with short blond hair. This one looked exactly like Cody. "C'lm d'wn, Arth'r, Y' kn'w th't if y' k'p f'ght'ng y'll m'ke T'no cry."

"Fine..." Arthur said, scowling at the other teen. He smiled at the one who had mumbled at him, "Thank you, Berwald."

"'S no pr'bl'm, Arth'r, T'no's s'quiet th't he w'dn't 've t'ld anyone h'w he w's f'l'ng," The mumbler said. His eyes widened when he saw me, "Z'ch'ry... Arth'r... we've g't a n'w cl'ssm'te..."

"Mm?" Arthur looked in my direction. His eyes widened then narrowed like I was something gross that he'd scraped off his shoe. "Zachary Martin, right?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Depends on who's asking."

"I am Arthur Kirkland, the class representative. This idiot here," he gestured to the teen who he'd been arguing with, "is Alfred Jones. We have Berwald Oxenstierna," The mumbling teen nodded a greeting and turned away. "Tino Väinämöinen," a small guy waved at me smiling cheerfully and then he tried to get the mumbling one's attention. "The twin Vargus boys and their sister; Feliciano, Lovino and Vatina," Two boys who were not exactly identical, but close enough, looked at me; one with hatred and the other with curiosity. The girl looked like the first boy and imitated his angry glare. "And some other students who aren't here, yet. Mr Vargus, Ms Lian Jun, And Mr Beillschmidt haven't arrived yet, nor have the other teachers, Ms Karpusi, Ms Hassan, Ms Bonnefoy and Ms Kirkland. Oh, yes, I almost forgot; Ms Carriedo is ill and Antonio is out to take care of her."

"Um..." I was lost... and then, "wait, if you're name is Kirkland and one of the teachers is named Kirkland, too, are you related?"

"...yes, she's my mother," Arthur said, glaring at the tall one who'd insulted his name. He spoke slowly and softly, his almost not there accent becoming more pronounced, "Move your hand or I'll do it for you, and I would recommend choosing the former, otherwise you'll no longer have one, Wanker."

I noticed that Alfred had his hand on Arthur's shoulder, and I snickered when he said, "You're too much of a gentleman to do something like that."

"...just because a gentleman shies away from violence, don't assume that I won't kick your arse."

"You and what army?"

"My brothers are more than enough of an army to defeat you."

"And? Just because you have 4- I mean 3 brothers, doesn't mean that your pack of fags that pass for brothers are enough to take me and mine."

"Take. It. Back."

The look on that guy's face scared even me and I had barely even met him. His eyes were an Acidic green and his hands were balled into fists. Apparently this Alfred kid wasn't scared of him. He grinned, "Like I'd be scared of A limey dog who's all bark and no bite."

Arthur scowled and walked down the hall, murmuring something that I couldn't hear.


End file.
